There’s Always Tomorrow
by HuntressRaven
Summary: It's been 4yrs since Knives' daughter's birth. Vash and Merly are concerned for the now single father, who once wanted power and only that. Knives only wants his peace and to protect his daughter. Can they help Knives find the right way to go? Story 3
1. Fragile

AN: Hey squeal to the other two stories. This will probably be the last so if it's a popular story I shall write a fourth one for everyone. I tend to try to focus on Knives and his daughter more and of course Vash and his family, but Knives is my main focus. I shall bring in the terrible duo maybe later. So, read up and review

****

Chapter 1: Fragile

4 years after Salus' birth

Vash woke from his slumber to two hands shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and looked to his left seeing Vita standing by the bedside.

" Daddy, come on you got to get up Mommy said so," Vita said

" But, I don't want too," Vash jokingly said

He turned to his side playing the game he did every morning with Vita. She was just like Meryl in more ways than one. Vash waited to hear the tapping of her little shoe on the wooden floor.

" Come on Daddy, Mommy wants you up," Vita said

She shook him again and then sighed and tapped her foot, like Meryl always did. She then smiled and leapt on the bed and stared at him. He opened one eye and saw her sitting there.

" Come on Daddy, you not funny, I know your awake," Vita said

Vita crawled over to where he was facing and looked at him with her blue green eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and she smiled big. He then reached around her and pulled her down tickling her. Vita was laugh and trying to get out of his hold.

" You've woke me up from a beautiful dream now you must pay the price," Vash said

" Stop it Daddy that tickles," Vita said between laughs

Meryl walked and looked at the two and smiled.

" What are you two doing?" she jokingly questioned

Vash picked up Vita and kissed her head.

" You see a certain woman told this little girl to wake up this man," Vash said

" Is that so," Meryl said

Vash smiled and sat Vita down and she ran out to get her things ready. Meryl walked over and sat down next to Vash.

" You've been sleeping late lately," Meryl said

" I just can't sleep," Vash replied, " I've been thinking about the past."

Vash looked at the white coat and sighed. He then looked at his two silver guns.

" You don't have to think about it Vash, it's over with," Meryl said running her hand through his now long hair

" I know, but it just comes to me," Vash said, " Megami and Raven are still alive and well there's no telling what they have planned."

" Their master's gone they can't plan anything anymore," Meryl said, " I know this because they didn't look like the most intelligent two."

Vash nodded and leaned his on Meryl's shoulder and she smiled.

" In less than a month this baby will be due, we'll have our second little angel," Meryl said

" Yeah, another beautiful baby," Vash said

" I want a boy this time," Meryl said

Vash smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Even if the baby isn't a boy I'll be happy, because this child is ours," Vash said

Later that morning, Vita went off to play with the other kids of the town. Meryl made Vash breakfast as he sat by the window. He looked out and saw Salus, Knives' daughter, sitting the porch, where Karen would sit almost every night. He looked at Meryl and grabbed her hand as they ate breakfast.

" It's been four years, do you think your brother will ever get back on his feet?" Meryl asked

" He already has, he's taking care of Salus. She's a full time job you know. He's managed to pick us some skills along the years and has a job. Doesn't pay a lot, but its just enough for two," Vash replied

" Do you think he's lonely?" Meryl asked

" No, Knives doesn't get lonely," Vash answered, " He's Knives you can't expect him to be like a normal person and mourn the loss of someone. He just moves on like he's always."

Meryl nodded and looked on the table seeing a list of things that she needed at the grocery store.

" I need to go to the store," Meryl said

" Do you want any help," Vash asked

" It's not very much, but if you want to come since your off than it will be ok with me," Meryl said

Vash smiled and looked out the window.

" I think I know someone else who would love to come," Vash said

He got up and set the plates by the sink and kissed Meryl's head.

" Don't leave yet, I'm going over to visit my brother," Vash said

" Alright," Meryl said

Vash walked out the door and walked across to where Knives lived. Salus looked up and smiled, she waved at Vash, before getting up.

" Salus, why aren't you playing with the others," he said slowly

She pointed to her ear and shook her head.

" That shouldn't stop you," Vash said

She shrugged and hugged Vash as he knelt down.

" Do you want to come with Aunt Meryl and Me to the grocery?" Vash asked

Salus smiled and nodded and Vash lifted Salus in his arms. He walked in and saw Knives cleaning something.

" Knock, Knock," Vash said

Knives looked up and shook his head.

" Come to visit your lonely brother again?" Knives questioned

" Yeah, it happens occasionally," Vash replied

" What brings you this time?" he asked

" Oh, just wanted to see if you needed anything while Meryl and I are at the grocery," Vash replied

Knives stood up and went to see if he needed anything.

" Just few things bread, eggs, milk, some kind of meat," Knives said

He looked at Salus and she smiled at him. He sighed and lifted Salus into his arms and she looked at him. She hugged him and smiled at him, she pointed to her lips.

" I don't smile you know that," Knives said

Salus sighed and looked at Vash and he smiled a little.

" I was going to ask is it alright if Salus comes with Meryl and me to the grocery," Vash said, " It gets her out the house."

" If she wants," Knives said

Knives turned Salus head towards him, he pointed to his lips and Salus nodded

" Do you want to go to the grocery with your Uncle and Aunt?" Knives asked slowly

Salus nodded and Knives kissed Salus' head.

" Go get ready," Knives replied

He put her down and she ran off down the hall. Knives sighed and picked up on what he was working on.

" Did you think about an aid for Salus and yourself? Learn sign language maybe?" Vash suggested

" I don't need an aid," Knives said, " She's fine just the way she is."

" She's becoming a loner, don't you want to hear her voice? Do it for her sake," Vash said

Salus walked out and Knives lifted her up into his arms.

" You take care of your kid and I'll take care of mine," Knives said

Salus hugged Knives and he kissed her head, then push back her braided pigtails off her shoulder.

" You be good," Knives said

Salus nodded and looked at Vash and Vash nodded to her.

" Ready," he said

Salus nodded and Knives put her down then Vash grabbed her hand. They walked back and Meryl looked at them

" I see he said yes," Meryl said

Meryl took Salus by her hand and smiled.

" Hello, Salus," Meryl said

Salus smiled when Meryl hugged her. She hugged Meryl back and Meryl smiled a soft smile. Vash walked beside Meryl as they walked to the grocery. Meryl went to get a few things and Vash went to get the rest. He also got the things Knives had told him, he needed. He met Meryl and Salus at the front and they paid. They walked back home and Vash separated the things for Knives, then put them in a separate bag.

" Salus, are you ready to go back?" Vash asked

Salus nodded and grabbed Vash's hand and they walked back over. She opened the door and Knives looked up. She ran over to him and hugged him, Knives looked at Vash as he sat the groceries down.

" Thank you Vash," Knives said

" All in a days work," Vash said

Knives picked up Salus and looked at her. She yawned a little and leaned her head down.

" So, given much thought about an aid for Salus?" Vash asked

" I don't attend too," Knives said, " Perhaps silence is what's best in this house."

" Is it because she reminds you of Karen?" Vash asked, " That your afraid that she'll sound just like her?"

" I'm not afraid," Knives said

He turned away and Vash saw the same look in Knives' eyes as he did that day Karen past away. Vash sighed and placed a hand on Knives' shoulder and Knives looked over.

" I don't need your sympathies Vash, I haven't and never will. I've moved on since that day," Knives said

" I don't know you still seem like your mourning," Vash said

" Maybe I am, but I don't need your sympathies," Knives said

Vash shrugged and sighed, he looked at Salus asleep in Knives' arms.

" You may be prideful, but think wants best for Salus she's the one with no mother and unable to hear," Vash said, " Deep down inside she wants both those things."

Vash turned and walked off and Knives just stared off. He then looked at Salus and walked to her room. He laid her down and she curled up into her blankets. He sat down and watched her sleep…he had done that since the day she was born and would continue until he knew she was able to care for herself.

" I won't let any harm come to you, I will protect you," Knives whispered

Later that day Vita came in for the afternoon to eat. Vash watched as Vita ate every last bite of her lunch, not wasting a crumb. He smiled and Meryl grabbed his hand, he turned and looked at her.

" What are you smiling about?" she whispered

" Our daughter," Vash replied, " Her presence is just so calming."

" I know," Meryl said

" I feel greedy having such a calming presence here," Vash said

Vita looked up at her parents and smiled.

" Daddy, how come Salus can't hear?" she asked

" She was born that way," Vash said

" She seems so lonely though and Uncle Knives does too," Vita said

Vash nodded and said, " I agree, but that's how he chooses to live. I've tried to get him on the right track."

" I can help, Salus needs to play and enjoy her life," Vita said

Vash nodded and Vita placed her plate on the side, she walked over to Vash and Meryl then hugged them.

" Can I go and play?" Vita asked

" Yes, go ahead, but be back before supper," Meryl said

Vita nodded and ran out and Meryl grabbed Vash's hand. Vash looked at her and leaned over, then kissed her head.

" I think I'm going to help out," Vash said, " I'm going to search for an aid for Salus."

" But isn't that going against what your brother said?" Meryl asked

" I've done it before," Vash said with a smile

Meryl sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. She nodded, knowing Vash knew what he was doing. Vash finished up and kissed Meryl's cheek and then kissed her stomach.

" Don't get to rough," Vash pointing that comment towards the baby

" Oh, Vash," she said

Vash smiled and walked off, he walked to a building for mail and asked them to send for miles around a want ad for someone who worked for the deaf. He paid them and then walked off. Vita ran over to him and tackled him.

" Hey Daddy," she said

Vash picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

" What were you up to Daddy?" Vita asked

" I'm helping your uncle out," Vash said, " What are you doing?"

" Everyone had to go inside so, I was heading home," Vita said

" Well that's acquiescence I was doing that too," Vash said

Vita smiled and Vash put her down and she walked into the kitchen. Vash smelt the fresh chopped up onions and chives, then smelt meat sizzling on the stove.

" Vash is that you?" Meryl called

" Yup and Vita as well," Vash said

" Good, I'm glad your back," Meryl said

Meryl walked over and kissed Vash and then kissed Vita on her head.

" Vita why don't you wash up for dinner," Meryl said, " Vash I need your skills in cutting."

" Alright," Vash said

Vita walked off and Vash kissed Meryl on her head then she handed him a knife.

" Here you go," Meryl said handing him the meat.

Vash began to cut it and Meryl smiled as she cooked some vegetables. She then added seasoning to it. Vash watched her cook and add the vegetables to the stew that was almost done. He added the meat and placed the top on it.

" So, what did you do?" Meryl asked

" I went and had signs made for help," Vash said, " They're going to send it all around."

" I hope your plan works," Meryl said

" I hope it does too," Vash said, " It's for the well being of both."

Meryl nodded and stirred the stew, then started to serve it up. Vita came and sat down and Meryl handed Vash a bowl. He sat it down in front of Vita, then set another bowl down for Meryl. Meryl served a third one and Vash walked to the table. They sat down and to eat and Meryl looked at Vash.

" What's wrong?" he said

" I was thinking," Meryl said, " Maybe we should see if your brother wants to join us."

Vash looked out the window and sighed.

" I think he'll be ok," Vash said

Knives looked at Salus as she ate her vegetables. He sighed and finished up and Salus looked at him. She smiled at him, then held up some of her vegetables. Knives leaned over and took a bite. He nodded and Salus gave an attempt to laugh.

" They're good aren't they?" he said slowly

Salus nodded and Knives looked at her, he saw a lot of Karen in her, which made it hard for him to look at her.

" Damn I'm becoming to soft," Knives thought

After dinner Knives bathed Salus and got her ready for bed. She looked at Knives and kind of splashed him childishly. He looked at her and shook his head and she frowned. He got her out and dressed her, then lifted her into his arms. She stared at him as he just sat there. He sighed and stroked her head while watching her eyes become heavier.

" So, fragile," Knives whispered


	2. Answer to Ad

****

Chapter 2: Answer to Ad

1 week later

Vash tapped his fingers on the wooden table and Meryl looked at him as he did so. He looked at her and then he stopped and Meryl sighed.

" Vash there's no point in waiting for a reply," Meryl said, " Go, do something."

" I am," Vash said

" Waiting is something you do when your bored," Meryl answered

Vash raised an eye brow and Meryl sighed. She stood up and handed him a mop and a bucket.

" You can a least help with the chores around here, Millie and I have been doing all that work," Meryl said, " And after all I can't clean with a stomach this round."

Vash sighed and nodded, he filled the bucket with soap and water and began to go to work. Meryl looked at the bills and sighed as Vash whistled. She gave him a look and he stopped.

" This is that part of your pregnancy that your low on patience," Vash said

" Vash," Meryl snapped

" Sorry," he cowardly said

He inched away from her glare at him. He cleaned around and continued from there. He did the whole kitchen and the bathroom. Meryl got peace for awhile and Vash came back, there she gave him more chores.

" The windows, the dishes in the sink," Meryl said

Vash nodded and got to work and Meryl finished paying bills. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach feeling the baby kicking.

" Your just an active child aren't you," Meryl said

Knives worked for awhile and Salus looked at him as he finished what he was doing. He looked at the boring look that he was receiving from Salus. Knives wiped his hands on a cloth and Salus watched him.

" Do you want to come with me?" he asked

Salus nodded and Knives got up and grabbed a box. He wrapped the item he was working on and then placed it in the box. He tied it with some string and looked at Salus.

" Come on," he said

He grabbed her hand and they walked together to a small business and walked in.

" Ah, Knives I see your out and about," the mechanic said

" I've fixed your problem," Knives said

" Thank you very much, hold on I'll get your check," the mechanic said, " You know, you would think I would understand these new devices because I'm a mechanic. It's pretty funny I have to pay someone."

He brought him the check and Knives signed it, The mechanic looked at Salus.

" She's gotten big hasn't she?" the mechanic said

" Yes," Knives said

" So, I see your holding up just fine," the mechanic said

" Perfectly," Knives said

Knives left and Salus walked close to Knives. Knives stopped suddenly and looked up. He felt something that was here, something….just like him. He narrowed his eyes and looked into the far distance. He walked off with Salus quickly and walked to the back room. He pulled out the blade of Hades and loaded it, prepared incase trouble showed up. Salus looked at Knives as he suddenly face showed something different. She became afraid and ran to her room and shut the door. Knives looked up and placed the gun down, then walked to Salus' room. He opened the door and looked at Salus as she got into a corner in the far of her room. She held a stuffed bear that Meryl and Vash gave her. Knives walked over and picked up the terrified girl. He sighed trying to calm her down. It was hard now that he had changed suddenly.

" It's alright," he said

He carried her around until she calmed down. Then set her down, and made her look at him. She wrapped her arms around his leg and Knives gently rubbed her back.

Knives stared out the window, feeling the presence getting closer, but who was this presence. Friend or foe or a possible illusion that was to try to scare him.

That evening Knives made dinner and Salus stayed close to him, seeing he still was tense. She watched his movements as he did the simplest things. Knives served up dinner and looked at Salus. He sighed and cut up her meat and then looked at her.

" Your not hungry?" Knives said

Salus ate a little and Knives ate his dinner and Salus watched him. He looked up at her and then tilted his head.

" What's wrong?" he asked

Salus pointed to Knives and Knives raised an eyebrow.

" Me?" he questioned, " What about me?"

Salus got up and ran from one side of the room and Knives sighed.

" I'm sorry," Knives said, " I'll be more careful with you around."

She nodded and smiled again, then ate a little more before becoming full. Knives finished what she didn't eat.

A woman entered the quiet town, she carried two suit cases one in each hand. She dressed in a blue dress and her hair was braided in one long braid. She whistled and a dog followed behind her. She looked around and walked to a hotel and checked in. The desk clerk looked at her.

" Hello madam," he said, " How long will you be staying with us?"

" I don't know, but can I pay for a week's stay now," the woman asked

" Of course," he said

She paid for one week's stay and the clerk handed her a key to her room. She walked up to the top floor thenset her bags down. She walked down and the clerk looked at her.

" Yes Madam," he said

" I was wondering I have come to answer this ad, but is there away you can tell me where I might find this man?" she asked

" Yes, he lives just a few blocks up the road," the clerk said

" Thank you," she said

She walked back upstairs too her room and prepared for the next day. She turned down her bed and sighed.

" Tomorrow, I should have a new job," she whispered

The next morning Vash took Vita to the store with him and got the daily groceries. Vita picked out some snacks she liked and Vash bought them. He walked back with Vita carrying some of the groceries and he saw Salus and Knives both sitting outside. He saw he was teaching her something, some game of the sort.

" Morning Uncle Knives!" Vita called

Knives looked over and gave a wave to Vita. He gave a nod to Vash and Vash shook his head. They walked inside and Meryl stood up and walked into the foyer.

" Vash someone's here to talk to you about the ad," Meryl said

" Really!" Vash exclaimed

Meryl nodded and Vash walked into the kitchen to see the young woman sitting there. She stood up and Vita looked at Meryl.

" Hello, Mr. Vash," she said, " I'm Alicia."

" Alicia, well pleasure to meet you," Vash said, " You're here in regards of the ad."

" Yes," she said, " I wish to help."

Vash nodded and said, " How long have you been working with the deaf?"

" For the last 4 years," Alicia said, " I teach many methods."

" Long term I hope," Vash said

" Of course as long as the student needs me," she said

Vash nodded and Alicia looked at him.

" Is the father of relations to you?" Alicia asked

" Yes, he's my brother," Vash said

" Older or younger?" Alicia asked

" We're twins," Vash said

Alicia nodded and stood up and said, " Can I meet my student."

Vash nodded and rose and Meryl looked at him.

" I'm going to let Alicia meet her student," Vash said

Meryl nodded and Alicia followed behind Vash and they walked to Knives'. Knives was still out with Salus and Knives looked up. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. Salus looked at him feeling the change of movements from Knives.

" I want you meet Alicia," Vash said

" Why?" Knives questioned

" She's here to help Salus communicate with everyone," Vash replied

" I told you worry about your own kid," Knives said

Alicia looked at Knives and then looked at the little girl beside him.

" She's so young, don't you think it would be wise to teach her now?" Alicia asked

" Where ever you came from, why don't you go back to it," Knives said, " I know how to take care of my child."

" She's deaf unaware of the world give me a week," Alicia said

Knives looked at Alicia and looked at Salus. She grabbed Knives' hand and hid behind him.

" She's different, special," Alicia said

" And so are you," Knives said

" Come on," Vash said

" She's very convincing Vash, but I won't allow this inexperience plant teach my child anything," Knives said  
Vash looked at Alicia and said, " I can help her Knives Millions."

" So, you knew my name all along, funny isn't? I've never met her in my life and she knows me," Knives said, " There's your answer."

Knives started to walk in and Alicia stared at him.

" It hurts doesn't it?" she questioned, " You watch over her afraid that someone will take her over night?"

Knives looked up and Salus looked at Knives with a confused look.

" She's my daughter and I'm her father, that's what father's do," Knives said

" What about her?" she asked

Knives gave a sigh and said, " Her, she's gone now. "

Knives turned and looked at Alicia.

" You have one week, if you dare hurt my child I will kill you," Knives said, " That's no threat, that's a promise."

" A week," she said

Knives invited her in and Vash walked off and Alicia looked at Knives. He cleaned up around the table and had Salus sit down. He pointed to Alicia.

" She will teach you how to talk to me," Knives said

" She reads lips," Alicia said

" Since she was three," Knives said, " I guess your job will be easy to get through with."

Alicia looked at Salus and closed her eyes, then touched Salus' forehead. She gently searched through he mind.

" Powerful," Alicia thought, " Healing, I see she's born with several gifts."

Alicia opened her eyes and looked at Salus.

" Let us begin," Alicia said, " I will teach you, your abc's."

Salus nodded and Alicia held out her hand and took Salus' hand. She began to teach her how the letter was formed then showed it to her in sign language. Knives watched Alicia teaching Salus. He looked at Alicia, not trusting her at all, her face was too untrusting. He walked into the kitchen and listened to Alicia.

" She's half human and half plant," Alicia though to Knives

Knives dropped a cup and it shattered, when he heard Alicia talk to him telepathically

" Get out of my head," Knives said

" I'm sorry, I just wished to talk to you while I taught your daughter," Alicia thought to him

" I mean it," Knives growled

" Please, allow me to ease your mind," Alicia thought

" I don't need anyone to ease my mind especially not you," Knives said

Alicia looked over at Knives as she made eye contact with him. Knives looked at her with narrowed eyes.

" You don't trust me do you?" Alicia thought

" I don't trust anyone," Knives replied, " You are a plant that was made four years ago….who created you?"

Alicia looked at him and tilted her head.

" I'm afraid your in no condition to ask that question," Alicia thought

" You will answer my question now," Knives growled, " Who created you? Was it Kaijin?"

" I do not know this Kaijin," Alicia thought, " Who is he?"

Knives narrowed his eyes and turned him away.

" I see, he was another of our kind, I'm afraid that I am much more advance of our kind…I was never created, but born between two plants," Alicia thought, " You may have been powerful, but when two plants come together they create a powerful offspring."

Knives sighed and watched her once more teach Salus. He learned what he wanted to, but he preferred to keep his own method. They stopped for lunch, but Alicia continued to teach Salus things.

" She learns fast," Alicia said

" She's half plant it's part of her system," Knives said

" Yes, I can see that," Alicia said, " It should have been easy to finish up in one week, just as you asked."

Knives nodded and said, " Good, cause I do not wish to have my daughter swayed with other ideas by another plant."

" Mr. Millions I assure you that won't be the case," Alicia said

After lunch Knives sat down and watched, he was a little more at eased, but he still didn't trust her. He learned the many hand signs for different things. He focused on how Salus repeated the motion. Alicia began a short conversation with her, Salus smiled at Knives and he nodded.

When the day ended Alicia looked at Knives and then at Salus.

" Your are a fast learner," Alicia said

She looked up at Knives.

" What time should I come?" she asked

" The same time," Knives said

" Very well, if you need anything I am at that hotel two blocks from here," she said

Knives nodded and Alicia walked off, then Knives got Salus in. He walked over to Vash's and knocked on the door. Vash opened the door and looked at Knives, whom had the most unpleasant face he'd seen in four year.

" You son of a bitch, why did you do that, I told you everything was fine," Knives growled

" I did it for Salus' well being," Vash said

" I told you Vash, you take care of your kid and I'll take care of mine," Knives said

" That bad," Vash said

" What?" Knives questioned

" Did it go well?" Vash asked

" You're an idiot, it went fine…that woman is a plant," Knives said, " A natural born plant."

" Really, strange I couldn't tell," Vash said

" You've been around humans too long you've forgotten what you are….your senses are thrown off," Knives said, " How can you not pick up a plant's presence."

" Her presence was dull to me," Vash said

Knives sighed and shook his head.

" Well, she's pretty isn't she?" Vash questioned

" Your trying to set me up too?" Knives growled

" Ah…no not really set up, introduce you," Vash replied

" Idiot, I don't want anyone and I don't need anyone," Knives growled

Vash sighed and said, " You said the same thing about Karen too, when she was caring for you."

Knives looked up at Vash and said, " That was different."

" How?" Vash questioned

" She was human," Knives said

" So, she cared about you and you cared for her too," Vash said, " Why else would Salus be here."

" Accident," Knives said

" Accident my ass," Vash said, " Maybe it's time that someone else entered your life…someone that might care for you like she did."

" Stop trying to set me up," Knives said

" She's a plant, she's one of us," Vash said, " Maybe you can a least show her some courtesy."

Knives narrowed his eyes at Vash and walked off and Vash sighed. There was no hope for Knives if he couldn't handle someone teaching his daughter. Knives walked inside and Salus looked at him. He sat down and she climbed up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

" Do you like your teacher?" he asked

She nodded and signed to him her answer. He nodded and leaned back into the chair then looked at a note, that went over what they did that day.

" I might give her a chance," Knives thought


	3. Voice of Silence

****

AN: For those who have read this, this is the sequel to " Some things Never Change"

Chapter 3: Voice of Silence

Alicia worked with Salus and Knives followed them around learning these signs so that he could speak to her. Salus petted Alicia's dog that she introduced and Alicia looked at Knives.

" Do you no like dogs?" she asked

" Not particularly," Knives said

Alicia smiled and watched the young girl playing with the dog. Alicia turned to Knives and looked at him.

" How long has it been since your wife died?" Alicia asked

" Four years," Knives replied

" I see and you've managed to teach her all this by yourself," Alicia said

Knives looked at her and said, " Yes, I'm not ignorant of her condition, she was born one month earlier than she should have been. Her hearing loss was her defect, I don't care that she can't hear. She's alive, it could have been worse, I could have lost them both."

Alicia nodded in agreement and smiled.

" You seem to take the bad things and find the good points out of it," Alicia said, " You must be a great father."

She walked over to Salus and began to teach her more new things. Knives watched and felt odd, that he had opened up to Alicia. He still was very watchful of the young woman. Salus had a smile on her face, that was a full smile with life in it. Her smiles that she gave him were empty because she carried such a burden. Knives sighed and looked over and saw Meryl and Vash standing outside watching.

" Is it going well?" Vash called

" It fine," Knives replied sternly

He turned away from his brother and ignored him, still mad at him for asking for a teacher for Salus.

" I think he's still mad at you Vash," Meryl said

" No just aggravated that once again he needed my help," Vash said

Meryl watched seeing there was a good feeling already around the three. She leaned her head on Vash's shoulder and he kissed her head.

" Come on lets go in," Vash said

By evening Alicia had completed her third working day with Salus. Knives walked her out and Alicia looked at him.

" I'll be back tomorrow," Alicia said, " She's making progress and so are you."  
She called her dog and walked off and Knives watched her walk off.

" How am I making progress?" he thought

He walked in and saw Salus waiting for him to sit down and eat. She smiled and Knives sat down at the end of the table. Both began to eat and Knives watched Salus.

Later, he got her prepared for bed, washed up and ready for bed. Salus climbed into bed and Knives looked at her.

" Good night," Knives said

Salus signed to him 'good night', then closed her eyes. Knives watched her sleep for awhile then went and took a shower. He dressed and walked down the hall to his room and went to sleep. That night though wasn't easy to sleep, Knives tossed and turned and then woke up. He breathed deep and wiped the sweat from his face.

" It's alright, good back to sleep," a soft voice whispered

Knives looked over and thought he had seen Karen. He blinked and she was gone. He got up and cracked the window open. He sat in the windowsill and sighed.

" Four years," Knives thought, " And I haven't had a dream since Salus came home. So, why now?"

Knives leaned his head against his knees and sighed. He fell asleep that way and this time he felt relaxed and comforted. After awhile he opened his eyes forgetting where he was, then got into bed. He fell into a deep sleep, sleeping through the rest of the night.

By the next morning he was awaken by Salus. He opened his eyes and looked at Salus standing there. He then sat up and Salus stared at him as he rubbed his eyes.

" It's late," he thought

Salus smiled and signed to him good morning and Knives nodded. He lifted her up as he got up, then walked into the kitchen. He sat her down and made her some breakfast before Alicia came for her daily lesson. Knives watched the sizzling bacon and the frying egg. He placed it on a plate and sat it down and Salus ate a little of it. Knives walked off and changed into something decent, before Alicia came.

Alicia walked to where Knives lived and knocked on the door. Knives walked out his room and opened the door.

" Good morning," she said

" Morning," Knives said

Knives stepped aside and Alicia walked in. Salus looked up and waved a little. Alicia smiled and waved back to her. Knives shut the door and Salus brought her plate in, then came back and sat down to focus on her lesson.

" This is will be day four," Knives said

" I assure you, I can count," Alicia said

Salus looked at Alicia and Knives as they seemed to argue over something. Alicia turned away from Knives and began her lesson for the day. Knives sat down and watched Alicia's methods of teaching, Salus new things. He couldn't help, but to butt in every once in awhile. Alicia was becoming short with patience, with Knives.

" Do you mind?" Alicia said, " I'm the hired teacher."

" Of course," Knives said

Alicia returned and Knives got up and Alicia looked at him.

" Wait a minuet I need you," she said

Knives looked at her and Alicia, shook her head.

" I need your help," Alicia said correcting herself

" Are you sure you don't need me," Knives said with emphasis on the word 'need'

" I need your help that's what I meant to say," Alicia said

Knives smirked and sat down and Alicia looked back at Salus. Alicia reviewed with Salus and she looked at Knives as she showed sign language.

" Your pretty good after thinking that my teachings were lame," Alicia said

" I have to communicate with my daughter some how," Knives said

Alicia smirked and continued with her teachings, then she introduced gestures that were easy to recognize, like a hand shake and other small hand gestures. She showed examples with the help of Knives. Knives looked at her and she looked at him as both locked hands.

" You can let go of my hand," Knives said

" Of course," Alicia whispered staring at his blue eyes

" Now," Knives said

Alicia looked at their hands and then let go and returned her attention towards to her student. She looked at Knives everyone once in awhile from the corner of her eye.

About noon they stopped for lunch and Knives made lunch once more. He sat down with them and Alicia looked at him.

" You don't eat?" she asked

" I eat," Knives said

" Then eat," she said

" I'm not hungry," Knives said

She sighed and Salus looked at them with slight smile on her face. She had never seen two adults act like childern before. She was enjoying it and it was something amusing.

By the time the evening came Alicia had covered more than she expected to cover with Salus. She gathered her things and Knives looked at Salus as she said good bye. Knives, being the gentleman that he was, saw Alicia out. Alicia looked at him and pushed her bag on her shoulder.

" You seem rather tense," Alicia said

" I'm not tense, you can come later tomorrow," Knives said

Alicia sighed and said, " You look as though you haven't slept, your pale."

" I don't need someone like you to look out for me," Knives said, " Your job is to teach my daughter."

Alicia nodded and sighed and turned away and started.

" Good night Mr. Knives," she said

She vanished into the darkness and Knives went inside. Salus looked at him and signed him something.

" Don't be foolish she's a child compared to me," Knives said

Salus frowned and signed something else.

" No, I won't give her a chance," Knives said, " That's enough, we're dropping this."

Salus narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot and Knives looked at her. She folded her arms.

" Don't give me that," Knives growled, " I'm the adult in this house."

Salus shook her head and signed something else. Knives shook his head and turned away. She grabbed his hand and Knives rolled his eyes.

" Salus that's enough," he said

She stomped her foot on the floor and Knives knelt down. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" You listen now," Knives said, " That woman is just a teacher, she'll be out of your life in three days."

Salus looked at Knives and signed to him again.

" I'm not listening to a child," Knives said, " You don't understand adult things…maybe when your older."

He stood up and walked off and Salus watched him disappear into the dark hall. She sat down on the floor until he got out. She wasn't done explaining to him that he was alone and she needed a mother.

Knives let the hot water run over him as he showered and washed the residue off his body. He closed his eyes and let the hot water hit certain tensed areas. He opened his eyes and looked at the scars on his body, each one he saw, was a wound that Karen cared for. He looked up and thought back to his past, he had changed for the best in some people's eyes, but to himself…he had fallen to meet his true standards.

" It's time I got back to my original plan," Knives thought, " No more weakness."

He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist after drying off. He walked out, then down the hall and went to his room. To his surprise he wasn't alone, he turned on the light.

" Your senses are dull," a voice said

Knives looked and narrowed his eyes. Raven sat on his bed, with her thigh high black leather boots, short black leather skirt and tight black shirt. She crossed her leg and looked at him.

" What do you want?" he growled

" What else," Raven replied

She stood up and looked at Knives and looked at him top to bottom. She smirked seeing he wasn't to bad off, but he was skinnier.

" You've lost weight Millions," she said, " Is that daughter cramping your style."

Knives narrowed his eyes as she ran her hand down his chest. He grabbed her hand and twisted her hand. Raven looked at him and smirked.

" I like a guy who's rough," Raven said

She reached up and pressed her lips against his. Knives felt his lips react to her kiss. Why though? He tried to push her away, but she wrapped her arms around him. Raven looked at him and rubbed up against him. Knives growled in his throat as she continued to throw herself onto him. Knives finally got the strength and will to push Raven off him. She looked at him and Knives wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

" You long for this kind of affection," Raven said, " Your lips proved it. Your body ached for it. I can make you as happy as that human can."

" Get out," Knives said

" No," she said

" Do it or I will kill you," Knives growled

" Then kill me," she said, " You've taken all that I have…why should this matter."

Knives backed up and reached for the blade of Hades in a drawer. He didn't find it and Raven pulled it from it holster.

" Now, I shall make sure I return the favor to you, using the blade of Hades," Raven said

Raven raised the gun at Knives and looked at him. She fired four shots, hitting Knives every time. She dropped the gun and looked at Knives.

" See you in the Underworld Millions," she said

Knives fell to the floor bleeding, badly. He felt his body was becoming to weak. He had to get help. He pushed himself up and dragged him towards the door. He hit the floor sending vibrations knowing Salus could feel them. He had done what he could, before his body gave out on him

Salus walked down the hall feeling these vibrations…she saw Knives half way out the door. She ran to him and knelt down, she shook him first seeing he wasn't responding. She looked and saw blood and looked Knives. She ran out the door and went straight to Vash and Meryl's. She hit the locked door hoping to get someone's attention.

Meryl opened her eyes and looked at Vash sleeping.

" Vash," she whispered

" Hmm," he moaned

" I hear someone at the door," Meryl said

Vash opened his eyes and sat up hearing it too now. He got up and slipped a shirt on and walked down the hall. He opened the door and saw Salus standing there, she had tears in her eyes.

" Salus," he said

She showed him her hands and then pointed to her house.

" Come on," he said

He lifted the girl up and ran over, he put her down and she showed him. Vash saw Knives laying there lifelessly on the ground. Vash looked at Salus and she stared at her injured father.

" Go get Aunt Meryl," he said

Salus nodded and ran back over to Vash and Meryl's. She ran inside and Meryl walked out.

" Salus? What's wrong?" Meryl said

Salus grabbed Meryl's hand and they ran over to her house. They enter and Meryl walked down the hall.

" Vash what's wrong?" she said

" Knives has been shot, I need you to stay here while I go run to the doctor, Apply pressure to his wounds," Vash said

" Alright, Meryl said

Vash lifted Knives and laid him down on his bed and he grabbed any type of cloth to put on the wounds. Meryl looked at the wounds and then looked on the floor seeing the bullets had been pushed out Knives' body.

" Vash, the bullets are out," Meryl said

" I know they are," Vash said

She pressed hard on the wounds and looked at Salus. She climbed up and helped Meryl. Vash took off to get the doctor, and quickly returned. Meryl and Salus continued to put pressure on Knives' wounds.

" Let me take a look," the doctor said

Meryl stood up and grabbed Salus' hand so the doctor could look at Knives. Vash looked at the doctor as he examined Knives.

" Two bullets to the chest and two in his lower abdomen," the doctor said, " These bullets must have been pretty powerful."

Vash looked on the floor and saw the blade of Hades and he lifted it up. He saw finger prints on it and narrowed his eyes.

" Why would such a young man shoot himself…I'd say it was a bad suicide," the doctor said

" He didn't try to commit suicide," Vash said, " Someone was trying to murder him and I know who it is."

Meryl looked at Vash as his hand shook.

" Who?" Meryl whispered

" Raven," Vash said

The doctor looked at Vash after wrapping Knives' wounds.

" Well, all we can do is wait," the doctor said

" Thank you doctor," Vash said

Meryl walked the doctor out and then once he was gone she walked back to where Vash was. She saw Salus sitting on Vash's lap, and she sighed. She walked over and placed her hand on Vash's shoulder.

" Why would Raven attack after all these years?" Meryl asked

" I don't know," Vash said, " If she's still out there we haven't seen the end yet."  
Salus reached out and touched Knives' face as tears fell from her face.

" He's alright Salus," Vash said placing his hand on her shoulder

" How long do you think it will take him to heal?" Meryl asked

" A month at the most…maybe a week," Vash said

Meryl sighed and leaned her head on Vash's shoulder. Vash looked at her and kissed her cheek.

" Go, get some rest, I'll stay here with Salus for tonight," Vash said

" Alright," Meryl said

Meryl walked back home and saw Vita was up and so was Millie.

" What's going on?" Millie asked, " Is everything alright."

" Vash's brother's been shot," Meryl said

" Oh, dear, is he alright?" Millie asked

Meryl sighed and said, " I don't know Vash said he will be. He staying over there to keep eye out on Salus. I came back to take care of the house."

" I hope everything will be ok," Millie said

Meryl nodded looked at Vita as she drank some water then got up.

" Good nigh Mommy," Vita said

" Good night sweetheart," Meryl said kissing Vita's head

Vita walked off and went into her room.

" Does Mr. Vash know who did it?" Millie asked

" He believes, one of his younger brother's plants did it, seeking revenge for something neither one did," Meryl said

" Well, we can't worry about it tonight," Millie said, " So, get some rest Meryl, we'll find out tomorrow."

Meryl nodded and got up and placed her hand on her stomach. The baby was active once more and she knew she couldn't sleep with a kicking baby. She went ahead to tried.

Vash looked around the house for any clues and he noticed something on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up and looked at it. It was a bottle with some kind of liquid in it. He looked around for where Raven could have gone without, someone noticing her. Vash walked back and saw Salus place her hand on one of Knives' wounds. A soft light came from her hand and it seeped into the wound. He walked into the room and Salus looked up at him, then pointed. Vash looked at where the wound was.

" Healed," Vash whispered

He stat down and then realized that was how Knives was able to heal so fast. He looked at Salus as she stared at Vash.

" You can heal people," Vash said

Salus nodded and undid another part of Knives' bandage and placed her hand on his other wound. The same thing happened and Vash breathed deep watching Salus use her gift. She looked at Knives and he moaned and then opened his eyes.

" What happened?" Knives whispered

" You were shot," Vash said

Knives looked over at Vash and then looked down at Salus. She reached over and hugged him.

" Do you remember now?" Vash said

" Raven did this," Knives said

" I thought so, but how did she get past you, your senses are strong," Vash said

" I don't know," Knives breathed

He sat up and winced in pain. He looked at the blood that soaked the towel that remained around his waist.

" Salus," he said

She nodded and healed the two shots in his abdomen. She then climbed up into his lap as he sat up fully. He put his arms around the little girl and Vash smirked.

" How do we stop her this time?" Knives said

" I don't know, but I found this," Vash said holding the bottle

" What is it?" Knives asked

He unscrewed the top and smelt it, then put the top on it.

" It's some type of formula," Knives said

" Perhaps to do with plants?" Vash said

" I don't think she'd try to start over," Knives said

Vash looked at the clear liquid and sighed. He shook it and stared at it, trying to figure it out. Vash closed his eyes trying to see if it would come to him. A sudden image flashed through his head. He gasped and looked up at Knives.

" What?" Knives said

" All the titans had this penned on them," Vash said, " It protected them from our guns."

Knives looked at it and shook his head.

" This little thing can't stop a bullet," Knives said

" Legato had it penned on his arm bands, there was about 6 of them," Vash said, " My bullets never miss."

" You think Raven and her goons developed a formula to protect them from our bullets?" Knives asked

Vash nodded and looked at Salus as she looked up at Knives. She hugged him and Knives looked down at her.

" I'm not going anywhere," Knives said, " Let's leave this one alone she's just a wilting plant."

" Are you sure?" Vash said


	4. No One’s Alone

****

AN: Check out my first two stories to this if you haven't read them. The Day of Change and Some Things Never change

Chapter 4: No One's Alone

Alicia looked at Knives as he raised a gun at Vash. Vash looked at Knives as he placed the bottle in his shirt.

" Are you two idiots!" Meryl screeched

" No, we're going to be ok," Vash said, " Alright, go ahead."  
Knives held Vash's silver gun and fried it at Vash. Vash looked at the bullet as it came at him, then just fell at his feet. Vash knelt down and looked at it and Knives walked over to see what happened.

" Look at it," Vash said, " it's crushed."

" That's not possible I made these guns," Knives said

" 13% out put brother," Vash said

Knives held the crushed bullet and sighed and Vash looked at the blade of Hades in Knives' right holster.

" Fire the blade of Hades at me," Vash said, " If the bullet doesn't fall like this one did then I'll be able to dodge it."

Knives sighed and pulled the gun out and pointed it at Vash. Meryl looked at them and rolled her eyes. Knives fired and the bullet came at Vash and Vash stared at it. He waited and sweat fell from his face, but there was no sign in stopping. Vash dodged the bullet as he it a wooden pillar. Meryl breathed deep and walked over, she hit Vash's head.

" Hey," Vash said

" What made you do such a stupid thing?" Meryl questioned

" Hey I was just testing something, it wasn't like I was going to get hurt," Vash said

" You could have," Meryl said, " You shouldn't make me stress so much when I'm pregnant. I swear sometimes I don't know what goes through that head of yours."

Vash smiled and kissed her cheek and she looked at Knives.

" And I don't know why your using him as a test subject," Meryl said

" He volunteered," Knives said

Meryl breathed in then let out a breath of air. Knives shrugged and Vash looked at Meryl.

" I love you," he said

" Oh, Vash you idiot," Meryl said

Knives turned and looked at his audience. Alicia looked at Salus as she slightly head behind her.

" It's alright," Knives said

Salus pointed to the gun in his hand and hid. Knives sighed and placed the safety on it, then placed it in the holster. He walked over and Alicia encouraged Salus to go inside.

" Don't you have any respect for your child, bringing a gun into her life. It scares her," Alicia scolded Knives

" Sorry, I can't help it if people are trying to kill me," Knives said

" You're a very arrogant person Mr. Knives," Alicia stated

" I get that a lot," Knives said

Vash and Meryl walked inside and Knives and Alicia remained outside bickering about the well being of Salus. Salus watched from the window and read their lips. Knives growled and Alicia put out her hand.

" Give the gun," she said

" No," Knives said

" Give it to me Millions," Alicia growled

" It's mine," Knives snarled

Alicia reached for it from the holster and Knives grabbed her hand, then moved away. She stumbled and caught herself before she fell. Knives looked at Alicia and smirked then she stood up straight.

" Stop playing around," Alicia said

Knives undid the holster and held it out to her. She looked at him and reached for it then he pulled it away from her.

" Millions," she growled and stomped her foot

" You've been around my daughter to long," Knives said, " Or maybe she's been around you."

Alicia brushed past him and grabbed the gun when he wasn't expecting it. He went after her as she managed to out wit him a couple of times. He blocked her in when she had nowhere else to go.

" Give me my gun," Knives said

" No," she said, " You're a father you shouldn't have one."

" I have it to protect myself," Knives said

" Mr. Knives all do respect, but you shouldn't shoot at your brother," Alicia said

Knives sighed and said, " We do that all the time…he doesn't get hurt and I don't either."

" Salus doesn't know that," Alicia said

" Are you trying to tell me how I should raise my daughter?" Knives said

Knives' hand slipped around Alicia's waist and he undid the holster loop, so the gun would fall into his hand. And that's just what it did.

" Now, would you mind returning my gun," Knives said, " or should I remove it on my own?"

Alicia smirked and shook her head and Knives pulled the gun out and showed it to her. She looked at him and then pull the holster from behind her. She saw it was empty and Knives smirked. 

" You little sneak," she said with a smile

" Apparently your not that advance as a plant," Knives said

Alicia gave a smirk and looked at Knives, she stared at his blue eyes, then reached up.

" Don't," he whispered

" Why are you afraid you might like it?" Alicia teased

" No," Knives said

" You've been wearing black to long," she whispered and pressed her lips against his

Knives was surprised feeling her lips on his, someone he didn't trust. He kissed her back and Alicia wrapped her arms around him. After a minuet Knives pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and traced his lips with her thumb, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Knives breathed deep and Alicia stared at him, he wore a face of fear. It was wrapping around his body. Her gaze softened and she wrapped her arms around him embracing him.

" Stop being afraid," she whispered

He embraced Alicia and she stroked his head.

" You don't have to be alone No one's alone, they have someone to take care them," Alicia whispered

Knives looked at her and Alicia smiled and then stroked his cheek.

" Please, trust me Knives," she said

" I can't," Knives said

Alicia looked at him and suddenly he felt his body becoming heavy. Knives closed his eyes and she grabbed hold of him.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

Alicia whispered she gently lifted Knives and walked to his room. She then laid him down on his bed. She gently wiped the lipstick off his lips.

" Knives, I'm sorry," Alicia whispered

She walked down the hall and looked at Salus. She sat down and gently taught her a short lesson. She then left early and went to her hotel. She turned on the light and walked into the main part of the room.

" Report my dear," a voice said

" Of course, Knives is alive, his daughter has the ability to heal," Alicia said

" You will be returning with me now," the voice said 

" But I don't want too," Alicia said

" Don't disobey my orders," the voice said

Alicia looked up and nodded.

" Yes, Master Legato," Alicia said

" Good," Legato said

Legato rose and grabbed Alicia by her hand. He whistled and the dog followed behind them. They walked downstairs and Legato paid the desk clerk. He dragged Alicia towards the desert and caught the desert winds. They vanished in the emptiness of the desert and appeared in front of a town. Alicia looked at the sleeping town and walked behind Legato, head lowered. They came to a mansion and Legato opened the door and Alicia walked in. She stepped on the marble floor and the dog ran into the kitchen.

" Alicia," a voice said

Alicia turned around and walked over to her.

" Mother," she said

Alicia looked at Legato and narrowed her eyes.

" Go and wash up your just in time for lunch," her mother said

Alicia nodded and walked of and her mother smiled and walked over to Legato.

" Her mission has been complete," Legato said

" Both brother's are dead?" she asked

" She didn't speak to me of that, I brought her here once she returned back to the inn," Legato said, " Do not worry, all will be done."

" Raven, will not be pleased to hear of Alicia's failure," her mother said

" I believe we have other problems," Legato said, " She did not desire to come with me, she wanted to stay…do you think she had feelings for Millions?"

" No, she doesn't, she doesn't know what that is, she would not dare betray us for feelings," her mother said

Legato nodded and looked up at the staircase.

" Hurry quickly and change into something decent, Raven will wonder where you have been," her mother said

Legato smirked and lifted her chin up.

" Yes, mistress," Legato said

He walked off and Raven entered from the back.

" Megami," Raven called

Megami turned and walked to the back and Raven look at her sister.

" Has there been word on that lazy daughter of yours," Raven said

" Yes, of course," Megami said, " She has returned….Legato brought her in."

" Legato, why is he still alive?" Raven said

Megami cleared her throat and Raven sighed.

" Yes, I forgot about that," Raven said, " He's still a dead man…a human none the less."

Raven walked to the dinning room and sat down to await everyone. Megami served and set the table.

Vash walked to Knives' and opened the door. Salus was sitting there and she looked up. Her face did not change and she held a piece of paper in her hands. Vash walked over to her and she handed him the paper. Vash looked at the piece of paper and saw a letter was on it. He read it from the beginning, which read, _I'm sorry Knives, I'm afraid I have to depart…please find someone else to help your daughter. Once you wake from the deep sleep I will be gone. I was glad you had the courage to open up to me. Do not wear the black that coats your soul…You are much to willing to let a death hold you down. Forever and Goodbye- Alicia_

Vash looked at Salus and walked down the hall he opened the door and saw Knives laying peacefully in his bed. Vash sighed and shut the door and Salus looked at Vash. Vash placed his finger to his lips.

" You have to be quiet," Vash said, " Come on let's get you something to eat."

Vash took Salus' hand and walked over to his place. Meryl was cooking and had been cooking up a storm. She was in a pleasant mood and Vash had already made plans to make a run to the doctor.

" Salus is staying with us right now," Vash said

" Why did something happen to your brother?" Meryl asked

" I'm afraid that would be an understatement," Vash said

Salus sat at the table and Meryl looked at Vash.

" Alicia left, she wrote Knives a note," Vash said, " A very softhearted letter."

" Why did she leave?" Meryl said

" Something her letter said made if filled with sadness, something like she had regrets about something," Vash said

Meryl made Salus lunch and Salus ate…she called Vita in and made her lunch.

" Vita sweet heart why don't you show your cousin around after lunch," Meryl said

" Yes, Mommy," Vita said

Vash sat down and looked at Meryl, she saw it in his eyes, there was something calling him.

" Vash you can't go, on your brother's behalf," Meryl said, " I can't let you go…it could be a trap."

" I told you Raven was alive and so is her sister…and if I know them, they've kept Legato alive and I haven't finish with him yet," Vash said

" Vash," Meryl said

" You can't stop me," Vash said, " Not this time, I'm going to finish what a started."

" Vash," Meryl said

Vash shook his head and said, " Please Meryl, I know you care about me, but I can't pass this one up."

" Vash!" Meryl shouted

He turned around and looked at Meryl.

" I think I'm going into labor," Meryl said

" What!" Vash exclaimed

" The baby's coming!" Meryl shouted

" I know what labor is," Vash said

Vash lifted Meryl into his arms just as he did before. Vita and Salus remained there and blinked.

" Daddy," Vita said

Vash looked at them and Vita waved.

" Come on," Vash called

Vita grabbed Salus' hand and ran behind Vash.

" My Daddy is weird," Vita said

Vash made is way to the doctors and told the nurse, that was standing there. She took Meryl in and Vash sat down. Vita and Salus sat next to him and Vita placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Hey Daddy, were you like this when I was born?" Vita said

" Ah…I guess," Vash said

Vita smiled and hugged Vash.

" Don't worry my little brother will be ok," Vita said, " He's right on time."

" How do you know this?" Vash asked

" Mommy told me," Vita said, " Plus aren't I suppose to know that?"

" Your 4 years old," Vash said

" 5 Daddy, Salus is 4," Vita said

" Your 4.5." Vash stated

Vita sighed and held up five fingers. Vash wrapped one arm around Vita and kissed her head.

" Hey, Daddy," Vita said, " What are we going to call my baby brother?"

" I don't know," Vash replied, " I'm sure your mom's got an idea…you see I named you."

" Yeah, you said from a dream," Vita said

" That's right you were a dream in your mother's eyes," Vash said

Millie came in and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

" Meryl went in?" Millie asked

Hours past and the doctor came out and smiled.

" You must be one of the most luckiest father's, cause you always get the perfect babies, I've ever seen," the doctor said, " She's alright, and they are just cleaning the baby. Go ahead and see her."

Vash nodded and picked up Vita and Salus in his arms. Millie followed behind and Vash entered the room.

" Well, there she is," Vash said

" Mommy," Vita said, " Where's my baby brother?"

" He's coming," Meryl said

Vash leaned over and kissed Meryl's head. He sat Vita and Salus down. A nurse came in and held the baby. She sat the baby in Meryl's arms and Meryl smiled.

" My baby boy," Meryl whispered

" He's a beautiful baby Meryl," Vash whispered, " What are you going to name him?"

Meryl looked at Vash and grabbed his hand.

" I don't know," she said

Millie looked at the baby and smiled.

" He's so cute," Millie chirped

" Millie, any ideas?" Meryl asked

" What about Nicholas," Millie said

Meryl looked at Millie and smiled and said, " Nicholas, it's a good name."

" It's strong," Vash said

Millie smiled and Meryl nodded.

" Nicholas," Meryl said

" He never leaves our sides at all," Millie said

Vash nodded and Meryl looked at Vash. Vash reached over and picked up the baby. He looked at the baby boy and smiled.

" Welcome to this world Nicholas," Vash said, " I'm your father."

Vita looked at her new baby brother and smiled.

" Hi, Nicholas I'm your big sister," Vita said, " And this is Salus, your cousin. Uncle Knives couldn't be here, but he'll meet you too."

It was like holding a another dream, but the dream was also very young and unaware of the world just outside the hospital walls.

That evening Knives moaned and opened his eyes. It was dark and his sight was blurry. He turned his head and saw two shadows sitting at his bed side. As his vision cleared he saw Vash and Salus sitting there.

" Welcome back," Vash said

" What happened?" Knives asked

" You had another experience with death," Vash said, " I believe there's some news."

" She left," Knives said

He sat up and held his head. Vash looked at his brother and nodded.

" She told me," Knives said

" She's working for someone, and I believe I know who," Vash said, " But like you, she's a victim."

Knives rubbed his eyes and touched his lips and said, " She has the kiss of a devil, but she taste like an angel."

" I thought you weren't going to fall in love," Vash said

" I didn't fall in love, I just wanted to taste," Knives said with a smirked

" Your sick Knives," Vash said

" Learn to live Vash," Knives said

" I have, Meryl had the baby today," Vash said

" And, yet another perfect being?" Knives questioned

" Just a rebirth, following the foot steps of another," Vash said

Knives nodded and got up and said, " Where's my gun?"

" I picked it up and put it away. We don't want you to get shot with your own gun again," Vash said

Knives sighed and leaned his head into his hands and Vash looked at him.

" This is a new emotion for you," Vash said

" Shut up," Knives said

Vash stretched and then stood up.

" I'm leaving tomorrow, I have some unfinished business to attend too. Want too come?" Vash asked

" Where?" Knives asked

" Just visit some old friends, I think my senses are back online and I want to finish this business up," Vash stated

Knives nodded and Vash gave Knives' shoulder a squeeze.

" Feed Salus she's hungry and I have to go home to wake up early. Don't for get your blade and coat," Vash said

Knives nodded and Vash walked off and Knives got up. He fixed Salus something and ate something for the first time that day. He looked at Salus, and she smiled.

" I have to go somewhere tomorrow, you will be staying with your aunt," Knives said

Salus looked at him and signed, 'don't go'. Knives shook his head and told her, that he had to. That this was a very important thing he had to do. Salus got up and hugged Knives. Knives returned the hug and kissed her head, something about holding his daughter made him feel good inside.

Knives got Salus cleaned up and sent her to bed, he filled up two canteens, then pulled out the coat of the World Beyond and the armor of the heavens. He pulled the blade of Hades and looked at it.

" I won't let you escape this time Raven," Knives said

Vash sighed and handed the scissors to Millie.

" Are you sure you want to do this, Meryl won't be happy," Millie said

" I have to do this," Vash said

Millie sighed and said, " Why Mr. Vash do you have to still fight? We thought all of this was over. After all it's been four years since that incident."

" I haven't forgotten, but they're still out there, rest hasn't come just yet," Vash said

Millie combed his long blonde hair and began to cut it. Vash stared out in the distance and looked at the turning sand.

" He's out there, and I need to kill him…again, for the last and final time," Vash thought, " It's impossible that he would last this long unless the two had truly found away to convert his body into the same form as their own."

Millie finished and styled his hair and then removed the white sheet. Vash stood up and thanked Millie.

" Why cut your hair?" Millie said

" I can't have any weight that might slow me down," Vash said

Vash walked in and looked at Vita, she hugged him and Vash embraced his daughter.

" Come back home Daddy," Vita said

" I will, don't worry," Vash said

He lifted the girl into his arms and she hugged him. He got her ready for bed and then he prepared for the next day. Canteens were filled and Vash looked at the white coat of the Heavens, the armor of the World Beyond.

" You won't destroy my life," Vash thought

The next morning Knives dressed and walked Salus over to Vash's. Vash opened the door dressed and ready, he showed Salus where Vita's room was. He then looked at Millie.

" Tell Meryl that everything will be fine, we shouldn't be long," Vash said

" Alright," Millie said

Knives and Vash walked to the edge of town and looked at the miles of desert. They started on the endless path of dusty roads, Vash with determination to finish the job he had started four years ago. Knives wanted to finally get rid of Raven and her sister…he would leave Legato Vash.

" I'm doing this for us," Vash thought, " I can't let anyone hurt my family."

For hours they trudged into the sandy desert of emptiness and Knives drank his water. He looked ahead and smirked feeling the presence of plants calling to him. Vash balled up his fist as they approached the town. The city ironically enough was called New July. Vash narrowed his eyes feeling he was being mocked by the inhabitance there.

" Don't let it get to you," Knives said, " It's time to focus."

" They're hear," Vash said

Vash walked into the town and loaded his guns. He narrowed his eyes looked around for any sign of life that might distract them. Vash walked further into down and looked at Knives as he began to explore the town.

" It's too quiet," Knives said

" I agree," Vash said

Vash and Knives walked until they came to a mansion and Vash looked at it.

" Shall we knock?" he asked

" No, I say we just go in," Knives said

Vash opened the door and the door opened wide. He looked at the darken mansion and narrowed his eyes.

" Damn another dead end," Vash cursed

" Is it," a voice said, " Vash the Stampede."

The doors shut and Vash and Knives tried to open them. Slowly the dark mansion became lit with lights. Vash and Knives pulled their guns out and walked around. Vash looked around seeing the decorated place.

" You've got a great place here," Vash said

" Isn't it though," the voice said, " I'm afraid you won't last long to get the tour."

" We'll see," Vash said

Vash looked and felt someone was in the room, the presence of a plant…not just one two. Knives looked around and he walked upstairs and suddenly something came at him. He shot at it, but it knocked him in the stomach. He fell back and fell down the stairs.

" Damn it," Knives growled

" What's the matter Knives, are objects over powering you weak body," Raven's voice said

" Where the hell are you, you bitch?" Knives growled

" Temper temper," Raven said, " I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

Vash was thrown back into a glass case and he looked up.

" Legato, show your dead self," Vash growled

" Dead? I'm very much alive," Legato said, " It is you who will be dead."  
Vash was thrown and suddenly the angel arm began to activate.

" No," he growled

He threw the silver gun down and shot with his left hand. He smirked and looked around then he looked up through the glass ceiling and saw Legato standing there. He wasn't in the black armor that he had been in. He was in the infamous white coat, Legato let out a sinister laugh.

" Why you sick bastard!" Vash shouted

He shot upward and Legato laughed.

" Where are you shooting?" Legato asked

Legato vanished from site and Vash looked around, the room became dark. He was blinded by darkness.

" Where are you?" Vash thought

" Are you looking for me," Legato said

Vash turned around, Legato threw a punch and sent Vash flying. Vash hit the wall and looked then felt the air just leave his body. Legato lifted Vash and threw him once more across.

" Are you prepared to give up?" Legato questioned, " I can easily kill you with my mind."

" What mind?" Vash growled

Legato smirked and lights came on and Vash looked at Legato face to face. Vash growled and fired the blade of the Willing at Legato.

" I'm afraid even your special gun can't kill me Vash," Legato said

He grabbed Vash by the neck and looked at him.

" I should have killed you when I had the chance," Legato said, " You wouldn't interfere with everything."

Vash struggled and fooled with his gun. Legato smirked and Vash looked at him, then fired his gun. He hit Legato directly in his lower abdomen. Legato threw Vash and he slid into the wall. Vash looked at Legato as he touched the wound, Vash breathed deep and saw the bullet fall from where he hit Legato.

" Impossible," Vash said

" It's quite possible," Legato said

Vash narrowed his eyes and pulled the blade of the Willing and fired a shot and Legato blocked them.

" He's become stronger," Vash thought, " How is it possible that Legato's been reborn."

" It's quite simple Vash," another voice said

Megami walked out and walked next to Legato. She held a gun at him and Vash narrowed his eyes.

" I've given him more than enough of my blood and skin that he could live forever with it," Megami said, " I've also been able to sway his mind that death isn't the answer. It worked because we have a child now."

Raven walked in and threw Knives to the ground, he was out cold and Raven pulled the blade of Hades out.

" I will kill you this time," Raven said, " Make no mistake."

" But before you die, Legato and I want you to meet our daughter," Megami said

She turned around and someone walked in and Vash looked.

" She's most advance, because she was born between two plants and not man made," Megami said

The lights came on her and Vash gave a gasp.

" How could you?" Vash growled

" She had no choice," Raven said, " I would kill her if she failed, but she didn't because you're here. Her kiss of death was suppose to work perfectly on an off guard idiot, but I'm afraid the poison didn't work. Your brother is a strong one. But I assure you, he won't be after this."

Raven pulled the trigger and the bullet came flying at Vash. Vash pulled the blade of the Willing and fired a shot. His bullet hit the other bullet, he canceled it. Raven pulled a fast one and shot Vash with another gun. A gun familiar to him, it was the same gun Kaijin used. The bullet struck Vash in the chest and he flew into a wall. He looked at the four that stood there as he lost site.

" You said you wouldn't kill them," Alicia said

" I lied," Raven said, " It's time you learned who is a superior being."

Alicia pushed past Raven and Legato grabbed her by her wrist.

" Let me go," Alicia growled

" Alicia ," Megami said

Alicia broke free from Legato's hold and ran towards Vash and Knives. She knelt down and leaned towards Knives. She breathed deep and grabbed his hand, then looked at him.

" Knives," she telepathically said, " Please, your not dead I know your not."

Legato and Megami looked at Alicia as she knelt down.

" Perhaps you were right," Megami said, " She has fallen in love with a vile plant."

" This can not go any further," Legato said

" Alicia," Megami sternly said

Alicia stood up and looked at Knives then turned around and walked off.


	5. Never Die

****

Chapter 5: Never Die

Knives opened his eyes and smirked. He sat up and looked over at Vash and kicked him.

" Get up you idiot," Knives said

Vash sat up and looked over at Knives.

" It's good to be back from the dead…again," Vash said

Knives stood up and removed the bullet from his armor. Vash shook his coat and the bullet fell from his coat. He picked up both guns and tossed one to Knives.

" You'll need it," Vash said

" She's got my gun," Knives siad

" Yeah I know and no one touches your gun…I got it," Vash said

Vash and Knives walked off around the house searching for Raven and the other two. Vash loaded his gun and got it ready to shoot, Knives wouldn't let Raven take him down twice. He wasn't letting his guard down this time. Vash felt the anger rage through him.

" I'm going to kill you Legato," he thought, " I won't let you interfere in my life any longer."

Megami looked at Alicia slapped her across the face.

" How could you betray us?" Megami said

" I didn't betray you, I brought them here," Alicia said

" Your in love with Millions," Megami said

Legato stood there and watched Megami discipline Alicia. Alicia looked at Megami and then Megami looked at Legato.

" She's your daughter too," Megami said

Legato walked over to Alicia and grabbed Alicia's wrist and squeezed it tightly.

" Do you think you would have been able to get away with it? Legato questioned

" Ow," Alicia said, " Let go."

She used her other hand to try to break his grip off her wrist.

" Don't ignore the question," Legato growled, " Did you think your could get away with it."

" Yes!" Alicia shouted

Legato brought his hand back and slapped Alicia across the face. Alicia fell back from the powerful hit. She looked down at the ground and tears fell from her face.

" Knives…is one of us," she whispered

" He will never be one of us," Megami said, " Don't let me ever hear you utter those words again."

Alicia remained there and did not look up at either one of her parents. She just breathed and waited, knowing both Knives and Vash were alive.

Legato looked up from hearing something. A smile crawled up his lips and Megami looked at him

" They're alive," he said

" Is it possible?" she asked

" Yes, they have protection," Legato said

" The coat of the Heavens and the World Beyond," Megami said

Vash stopped and closed his eyes for a second. Knives looked at Vash and continued on without him. Vash opened his eyes and looked around seeing Knives walked off. He took a turn and head into the direction where Megami and Legato were.

Knives walked down the opposite way as Vash and there he found an unlocked door, he opened it and saw a light down the set of stairs. He walked down and saw a small lab, knowing it had to be Raven's. He continued down and saw there was more. She had things set up as though she was waiting for someone. Knives looked around and looked at the bottles that were constantly turning. He saw bottles of the clear formula that Vash had shown him that day when he got shot.

" It's impossible," Knives said

" It's possible," Raven's voice came from behind

Knives looked and she fired a tranquilizer at Knives, hitting him in the neck. She looked at him as she saw his eyes roll back, then he fell to the ground.

" Don't mess with me Millions, you can't say no to me without consequences," she said

She lifted Knives up onto the metal table and looked at him. She slipped off his coat and looked at the full body armor, she ran her hand down the white body armor.

" It's so perfect," she whispered

Raven undid the armor and finished undressing Knives. She laid a sheet over his unclothed body and looked at him.

" You are just to perfect to let go Millions," she said

She took a needle and tapped the vein on his arm. She took some blood from him and kissed his cheek.

" You've just helped me," Raven said

Raven placed it in a small bottle and placed in her pocket. She walked up and heard gun fire down the hall. She ran down the hall pulling the blade of Hades from her holster. She came to the room down the hall and saw no one, she narrowed her eyes and suddenly the blade of Hades flew out her hand. She looked and as it came down it was hit again. It slid across the floor and she looked over and saw two glowing eyes appear from the shadows.

" Vash," she growled

" You were expecting someone else," he growled

Raven felt the hair on the back of he neck rise and she shook slightly, hearing his voice. He wasn't the weak Vash she had shot with a bullet, he was much different. He remained in the shadows and Raven began to advance. She looked at him and smirked, then a sinister laugh escaped her lips.

" Your wounded badly aren't you Vash the stampede?" Raven said

He reached and grabbed the gun and blood dripped from his arm. He vanished into the shadows and Raven smiled.

" You can run, but can't hide," Raven called

She followed the dull scent of blood and seeing the spots of blood that made a trail. She stopped and looked around listening for heavy breathing. Vash watched her from the shadows and he closed his eyes as he held his wounds.

" Why me?" he thought

Raven got closer and Vash drew his gun, he aimed at her as she walked by, then shot her. He shot her in the hip and she crumbled to her knees. She saw his glowing eyes appear and then an outline of his form touch the light. He walked out hold his side and breathing deep.

" You bastard," she growled

" That's what you get for interfering with my life and my families," he said

He raised the gun and aimed it at her. Raven breathed deep and Vash looked at her, his eyes continued to glow. She waited for him to pull away, but that wouldn't happen. Vash was no longer in her eyes the weak one, he was the one who everyone feared, the legendary gunman that destroyed July. She struggled to stand to her feet and finally did with blood dripping down her leg. She looked at Vash as his white coat was soaked in blood.

" Perhaps your coat isn't all that powerful," she said

" It's only a flesh wound," he said, " I'll recover in a day."

" A day, your body takes that long to heal a simple wound?" she questioned, " How sad that is?"

She made a swift move with her good leg and hit Vash in the side with her heal. Her heal was sharp like a knife to he cut threw. His growled and grabbed her leg and she looked at him. He dropped his gun and Raven broke free and kicked him. He fell to his knees and as she was about to finish him off he pulled the gun, and a shot was fired. There was silence and then Raven stumbled back. She looked at Vash and Vash looked at her as his eyes suddenly returned. She fell to the ground and Vash looked at his gun and then looked up. Alicia walked out of the shadows holding a gun.

" Are you alright?" she asked

" You killed her," Vash said

" She was going to kill you," Alicia said

Vash breathed deep and stood up and then fell to his knees. Alicia walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

" Your bleeding badly, let me get you some help. Down the hall there's a lab, can you make it there?" she asked

" Yes," Vash said

He stood up and winced in pain and Alicia guided him down the hall. Vash breathed deep holding his wounded side. He stumbled a few times and Alicia helped him, once they got there Vash sat on the stairs. Alicia walked down to retrieve some bandages and medicine, Raven made specially for plants, it was to replenish the loss blood of a plant. She turned seeing Knives on the metal table, she walked to his side seeing he had been sedated. She looked to one side and saw the armor and coat sitting there.

" Vash your brother has been tranquilized," Alicia said to him mentally

" Is he alive?" Vash thought back weakly

" Yes, but I can not revive him," Alicia said

" He will come to," Vash thought

Alicia nodded and took what she needed. She walked over and Vash removed the coat then Alicia placed a bandage around Vash's wound with the medicine.

" I'm sorry," Alicia said

" Why do you have to be sorry?" Vash said

" Because it's my fault," Alicia said, " If I had never came, none of this would have happened."

Vash looked at Alicia as she sat there looking down the spiral staircase.

" You care about my brother don't you?" Vash questioned

" I feel like I've been called to him," Alicia said

Vash gave a slight nod and said, " Attraction from afar."

" I guess, but he'll never take me now, I've betrayed him," Alicia said

" Your giving him to much credit," Vash said

After an hour a moan came from down below and Alicia walked down. Knives opened his eyes and let his eyes adjusted.

" Knives," she said

He turned and looked at her and narrowed his eyes, he sat up and made a grab for her throat.

" Knives please," she said

" Why should I trust you?" Knives questioned

" Because I've killed Raven," Alicia said

" That doesn't mean I can trust you, you tried to kill me," Knives growled

Alicia shook her head and said, " No, my aunt tried to kill you. I am in love with you Knives. I would do anything to be with you."

Knives narrowed his eyes and she handed him his things.

" We must hurry, my mother and father will find Raven's body soon," Alicia said, " They think Vash is dead….you need to escape."

Vash walked down the stairs and looked at Alicia and Knives.

" No, you two escape I have to finish what I came here to do," Vash said

Knives looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes.

" I won't leave until their all dead," Knives said, " I have the power and I will use it," Knives said

" Don't be stupid," Vash said, " Legato's mine to kill and I won't let anyone else kill him until I have."

" You idiot, I'm killing anyone that is against me," Knives growled

Alicia sighed and placed Knives' things on his lap she then walked up. Knives placed his armor on and then the coat.

" My gun," Knives said

" Here," Vash said

" Now, let's finish this," Knives said

He walked upstairs and Vash followed behind now fully alert. He knew Legato would pull something and he wouldn't let him this time. He loaded the blade of the Willing and Knives loaded the blade of Hades, both were prepared to finish what they started.

" You two won't die," Legato's voice said, " it's a shame though that you will fail, cause I will kill you both. First, I will shoot you Knives then I will stab you Vash. To finish the job I will make you both shoot each other."

" We'll see Legato," Knives growled

" Yes, we will," Legato said with a sinister laugh


	6. Along Came Death

****

Chapter 6: Along Came Death

Legato stood on the roof of the mansion dressed in the black armor and Megami stood on the side.

" Will this work?" she asked

" It will," Legato said, " They are both injured."

Megami nodded and Legato placed a gun under his coat. Megami stood back as the hatch opened. Knives climbed out and then Vash, Legato did as he said, he would shoot Knives first. Knives narrowed his eyes at Legato and drew the blade of Hades, then aimed at him.

" Today it ends," Knives said, " I will show you who you truly are."

" Not, before you die," Legato said, " Don't you enjoy the smell of death. It's just takes you're your breath away."

Vash walked over and stood next to Knives with the blade of the Willing, Vash's eyes glowed and Legato smiled.

" I believe I've seen this look before Vash the Stampede, more than once. The first was with Monev the Gale, the second would be my second visit with you four years ago, and today. I feel almost honored that you would show, so much hate for me," Legato said, " You never cease to amaze me, but that is why you must die today Vash the Stamped."

" Cut the crap Legato," Vash growled, " It's time die."

" We'll see," Legato said

He fired a shot and his words held truth to them, the bullet that was suppose to be aimed at Vash was turned at the last second and hit Knives in the chest.

" Knives!" Vash shouted

" Son of a bitch," Knives growled

He fired three powerful shots at Legato. Legato took three shots, but was unaffected. Vash narrowed his eyes and looked at Megami, she held something in her hands, a device of some sort.

" She's protecting Legato," Vash thought, " I have to get it."

" You'll only fail Vash," Legato said

Vash growled and charged at Legato with full strength firing two to four shots at a time though it sounded like one. Legato smirked and drew the blade from the sheath tied to his leg. The steal blade made one swift movement and Vash felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked at the blade that has pierced threw the coat and armor. Blood dripped from the stab onto the blade and Legato looked at him with a smile. Legato pulled the blade and kicked Vash in the face, cutting him with the knife that was in his boot. He looked at Vash and licked the blood off the blade. Vash fell back and Knives looked at Vash then back at Legato. Knives narrowed his eyes and aimed the gun, the gun reacted and turned into the angel arm. Blood dripped from Knives' arm as it finish forming.

" Are you going to shoot me Knives, with a pathetic gun like that?" Legato questioned

Legato laughed a sinister laugh and Megami walked over to him, then grabbed the trigger with him.

" Like you two, we are able to fuse," Megami said, " Your tactics are pathetic Millions… Legato is not like the once controlled minion you knew."

" He's a dead man," Knives growled

Knives brought the angel arm down and let the gun fall from hand. Legato and Megami smirked as their arms fused together into an angel arm. It's darkness was different from the one that the blade of Hades' made. It's black wings sprouted into four others and the black halo that went over, remained on the barrel. It's ability was just as powerful, if not more powerful than the blade of Hades. Vash looked up weakly and saw the double angel arm that Megami and Legato formed together, the aura around it made his body shake. Vash reached for the blade of the willing and held it and breathed deep.

" I have to do this," he thought, " It's my only way to survive."

Vash stood up and held the blade of the Willing. He closed his eyes feeling the blood drip onto the ground. He weakly stood and reached over to Knives.

" I won't allow a bastard like him to win!" Vash shouted

He grabbed for Knives' gun and Knives drew it, just like the first, both brothers combined guns and their arms fused together. The angel arm that had been created was not from any ordinary plant, nor human. It's powers were far from a higher power, heavenly and demonic aura cast a blinding light to their opponent's eyes and its wings flowed freely behind creating two powerful bodies of power. One who had seen this sight and compared it to the first time would have dropped dead. It's power was the beginning of its ability. Vash breathed deep and Knives stayed steady, just the opposite as before.

" You are mad, you can't handle that power," Megami said

" We can," Knives said, " You and that dead corpse won't last but nanosecond it this power."

" It's just enough to kill you both," Legato said

Knives and Vash placed a hand on the barrel and Legato and Megami placed their hands on their barrel. Vash and Knives combined in physical ability, but combine in mind and spirit. Their goal was noted at that second as they fired the angel arm. Legato and Megami did the same and there was a flash of light and silence that flowed it. Vash and Knives' eyes glowed a deep red and a white. Heaven and hell combined calling forth the power of two powerful sides.

Nine young women stood there and clasped hands together.

" Isn't this exciting sisters, the brothers are fighting together for one common goal," one said

A wind blew and from a distances the sounds screams, then with a blast of light three old crones stood there.

" Fates," the nine said

All nine bowed and the fates looked at the scene.

" Amazing, I did not think these brothers would survive this long," One fate said

" I told you, but I'm afraid in the end there will be a death," another fate said

" We shall watch and see," the three said

The nine muses stared out watching the fight in progress. The light dimmed and the town remain standing, not so much as a piece of anything fell.

Vash and Knives breathed deep and looked at Legato and Megami, they were powerful, but they were weak. Vash pulled away and his arm bled with gold blood, but once it touched the ground it became red. Knives' bled black blood, but then it fell and it became red. Legato and Megami did not part, but inside once more fired, but Knives blocked it with his angel arm. Both were thrown to the other side and Vash weakly laid there. Knives stood up and looked at Legato and smirked.

" Part three of my promise," Legato said, " Death to you and Vash the Stampede."

" Shut up!" Knives growled

Legato smirked and looked at Knives and then at Vash. Vash's hand reached out for the fallen gun. He looked at Knives and Knives looked at Vash from the corner of his eye.

" Get out of my way," Vash said

Knives breathed deep and just as Legato had planned, Knives drew his gun. Legato smirked and Megami grabbed Legato's arm.

" Don't do it Knives," Vash said

" Same to you," Knives said

Their fingers slipped to the trigger and prepared to shoot at each other.

" Go on, your big enough to use a gun," Legato thought, " Take out your anger."

" No," Vash said, " I won't."

" Are you still living on that dream of that foolish woman Vash," an echo of something Knives had said to him

" Go on Vash make it easy on yourself and take him down," Legato said to him in thought

" No," Vash said

" Let me make it easy on you," Legato said

He forced Knives to the ground at the same angle of Vash's gun.

" I assure you it's simple, you just pull the trigger," Legato said, " Should I persuade you."

Knives narrowed his eyes and looked at Knives.

" No," Vash thought, " I won't kill…I won't force myself to kill when it's not necessary."

" Do it Vash," Knives said

" No," Vash said

" I said do it Damn it!" Knives growled

Vash closed his eyes and shook his head, Knives heard the sound of the gun and closed his eyes. He held his gun then as Vash was about to pull the trigger he forced himself to fire the gun. There was silence and Knives opened his eyes seeing Vash standing. He breathed deep and dropped his gun, then looked over and saw Megami and Legato dead.

" Impossible, he shot them both with one shot," Knives said

Vash fell to the ground and closed his eyes letting his gun fall from his hands. Knives looked at Vash seeing him lying there lifelessly, blood around him.

" Give me the thread," one fate said

" Strong and willing," a second said

" But in the end he was to weak to handle such a precious gift of the gods," a third fate said

The nine muses looked down below and sighed.

" Must you cut the thread?" one asked, " Perhaps he is just weak and at rest."

" There is no life from this thread," the fates said

" Vash, wake up," a soft voice said

Vash opened his eyes and looked at the bright light. He then saw two people walking out of it. He sat up and looked around then saw Rem standing there and beside her stood Wolfwood.

" Hey," Wolfwood said, " Didn't expect the legendary outlaw to join us up here."

" Am I dead?" Vash questioned

Rem smiled and walked over to Vash and hugged him.

" Welcome home," she said

" Home?" Vash questioned

" What the hell were you thinking shooting like that with a gun that close," Wolfwood said

" I thought I could kill them without thinking I was shot my own brother," Vash said, " I guess I was wrong."

" In that case there wasn't another way," Wolfwood said, " You know you think to much."

" I know," Vash said, " But I wasn't thinking."

Rem looked at Vash and helped him stand up.

" It's time to go Vash," Rem said, " You can watch over everyone now."

" Yeah, after awhile your life gets a little boring," Wolfwood said, " But I assure you that your going to like it here."

Vash smiled and walked with them towards the light. He looked back and then sighed.

" Good bye life," Vash said, " it's been a thrill."

" Daddy," Vita's voice cried out

Vash stopped and turned around and saw Vita running to him.

" Vita," Vash said

" You can't go," Vita said, " Mommy, and Nicholas need you….Uncle Knives and Salus need you too."

" Nicholas, that's right my son," Vash whispered, " I can't let them be alone."

" Vash," Rem said, " You can't go back."

" I have to," Vash said, " They need me."

" Your dead Vash, you've crossed from that world to this, you can't," Rem said

Vash ran towards Vita and as the ground from underneath began to crumble. He looked back at Rem and Wolfwood.

" My family needs me, I can't give up," Vash said, " I have to survive."

" Then your going to need a lot of help," Wolfwood said

He undid the cross from around his neck and tossed it to Vash.

" Go home, you idiot," Wolfwood said

Vash smirked and took off as the ground broke between life and death. Vash leapt over landed next to Vita. She smiled and hugged Vash tight. He looked over at Rem and Wolfwood one last time.

" Thank you Mr. Priest," Vita said

" Any time," Wolfwood said

The light consumed Rem and Wolfwood and Vash stood there.

" There he goes again, Thank you Nicholas," Vash thought

He walked with Vita and vanished into the light of life. Vita vanished and it replayed.

" I said do it Damn it!" Knives growled

" No, I will survive!" Vash shouted

Vash grabbed Knives by his neck and hurled him towards the edge of the building and then raised his gun.

" You will not control me!" Vash yelled, " But I will control your fate!"  


" What is this, the thread," the Fates said, " It's glowing."

" What does it mean?" the muses asked

They turned and looked at Vash as he stood there. Vash loaded his gun with three jewels off his coat.

" I was given a gift and I will use it," Vash said

" He's no longer the Vash," Megami said, " His power is far much greater."

Knives smirked and stood up and grabbed his gun. He walked next to Vash and looked at Megami.

" Take the dead guy I got the bitch," Knives said

Knives' eyes glowed and he let the gun fall to the ground and suddenly he closed his eyes. An aura surrounded Knives and the darkness became a black orb.

" Allow me to introduce my new gift Megami," Knives said, " Darkness."

" You are a demon," Megami growled

She fired several shots at Knives and Knives smirked feeling nothing.

" Just like those in the past who have given themselves to darkness, you will join them now. You want power this is what happens when it takes control," Knives said

" I won't fall for you weak games Millions," Megami said

" Who, said I was him, Those who wear the coat of the World Beyond allow me to take control of them, He's no longer in existence," Knives said, " Isn't that right brother."

Vash smiled and aimed the silver gun.

" I don't believe there will be any mercy," Vash said, " May you walk in the underworld for eternity with my brother."

" They're…letting our master and your master take control of them," the muses said

" It's about time they came," the fates said

" I was beginning to worry that they wouldn't come," one fate said, " I believe you owe me a soul each sisters."

" Yeah, of course," the other two groan

Vash closed his eyes and focused on his target.

" Enjoy hell," Vash said, " Stay dead this time."

Vash fired a shot as Knives consumed Megami in darkness. Together they destroyed what was left of their meddling in life.

" Alright release the body, we have complete what we needed too," Vash said

" This body is strong couldn't we have one eternity," Knives said

" I'm afraid not, it's their free will that we have interfered with," Vash said

" Alright then, I guess It's back to hell," Knives said

He closed his eyes and Knives body was released from the spirit of the underworld and Vash's body was released from the spirit of mount Olympus. Both brothers fell into an unconscious state.

" Alright muses, do your thing," one spirit said

" Fates, cut the threads of those who lie here, expect those we have processed," the second spirit said

" Of course Hades, Zeus," the muses and fates said

The muses appeared to where Knives and Vash laid.

" Sleep dear warriors of the gods, you have served us well in protecting the future of our kind," one muse said

The muses lift Vash and Knives and vanished into the mist. The muses laid them to rest and tended to their battle wounds.

" You brought them back," Vita's voice said

The muses smiled and bowed.

" Now, make this world plentiful with life little one and one day you shall take rule of it as it's nurturing mother," one muse said, " Take care."

They vanished and Vita looked at Vash and smiled.

" Daddy, your home now," she said

****

AN: Hey, I'm not sure, but I thought Hades and Zeus were brothers so if I'm wrong please tell me I'm a little rusty on that part


	7. The Winds of Change

****

Chapter 7: The Winds of Change

3 days later

Vash opened his eyes and looked seeing Meryl and Vita standing by the bedside. He grunted a little bit as he got up.

" What happened?" he asked

" You've been a sleep for three days I was hoping maybe you or Knives could tell me," Meryl said

She sat down and ran her hand through his hair.

" You cut your hair, there are new scars on your body," Meryl said, " You can't tell me nothing happened Vash."

Vash sat there and put his hand over his face and tried to think, it was like that time he remembered what happened before he went to fight Knives. His hands shook and then he felt two warm bodies embrace him. He looked at Meryl and Vita as they just held him.

" It's all over Vash," Meryl said, " You don't have to worry."  
Vash slipped his arms around Vita and Meryl and closed his eyes.

" I know," he whispered

Knives sat up and placed his hand over his face. He breathed deep as he thought about what happened. He was sent to the underworld while another possessed him. Knives got up and slipped his shirt on then walked down the hall hearing a voice. He walked into the kitchen and there he saw Alicia sitting there.

" What are you doing here?" Knives growled

Alicia stood up and walked over to Knives. He narrowed his eyes at her and she reached up and placed her hand on his face.

" I have come to ask you for your forgiveness Knives," Alicia said, " I was forced, by my father, mother and Aunt to do what I did."

" I can't forgive you, you're their offspring," Knives said

" It wasn't my choice," Alicia said

" You should have killed yourself if you knew who they were," Knives said

Alicia looked at him and brought her hand down then turn away.

" Then why did you kiss me?" Alicia whispered, " All I wanted do was comfort you and help you get through your difficulty."

Alicia walked over to Salus and kissed her head then grabbed her things and Knives watched Alicia leave. Knives walked into the kitchen and Salus looked at him. She saw he was not in good shape so she didn't force the issue on what just happened. Knives poured some water and some than drank another glass. He sat down and Salus climbed into his lap. She signed to him that everything was ok and that the bad people were gone. He looked out the window and sighed then put Salus down.

" Go get ready for the day, there's a lot to do," Knives said

Salus took off down the hall and Knives walked down the hall to his room. He looked at the coat of the World Beyond and sighed.

" It's been real," he said

" Knives," a soft voice said

Knives turned around and saw Karen standing there. She smiled and walked towards him. He grabbed her hand and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh, Knives, don't push anyone away, I'm still here with you," Karen whispered, " I'm right here."

She placed her hand over his heart and Knives placed his hand over hers.

" Salus needs a mother Knives, I can't be there for her, but someone can," Karen said, " Some one I know you care about."

Knives closed his eyes as she stroked his head and kissed it.

" Now, Knives you have to wake up now," Karen whispered, " I'm here."

Knives opened his eyes and felt a cloth on his head. He looked and saw Salus standing there and Alicia sitting by his bedside.

" Where am I? What happened?" Knives whispered

" You've been asleep for three days now," Alicia said, " Salus was worried so I came to care for you. Do you remember anything?"

" Only pieces of it," Knives said, " It was like one big dream."

Alicia nodded and reached for his hand, and Knives let her. He looked at her and she smiled.

" I'm going to make you some breakfast, so just relax," Alicia said

" I'd gladly take you instead," Knives whispered

Alicia blushed and got up and Salus climbed up next to Knives. She looked at him and hugged him. She signed ' I'm glad your awake, it was very lonely without you Daddy.' Knives sat up and embraced his daughter, he kissed her head.

" It was very dark," Knives said

Alicia walked back in with so breakfast and sat a tray for him. She sat down and looked at him.

" I'm sorry Knives," Alicia said

" For what?" he asked

" For everything that has happened, I lied to you, but I didn't want too once I met you," Alicia said, " It's because I fell in love with you and I had to go against everything my parents had told me. Please forgive me."

Knives looked at the tray of food and sighed. He looked at her and she lowered her head.

" I wish for another chance, I like it here with you and Salus," Alicia said

" Then stay," Knives said, " Salus likes you."

Alicia looked up at Knives and said, "And you do you like me too."

Knives looked at Salus and put her down.

" Go get ready for the day," Knives said

Salus walked off and Knives set the tray down and looked at Alicia.

" I can't like you," Knives said

" I understand," Alicia said

" But I can love you," Knives said

Alicia looked at him and said, " Love me Mr. Millions?"

Knives stood up and Alicia looked at him. Knives stared at her and knelt down beside her.

" We're plants, and what ever happens this race must continue," Knives said

Alicia looked at him and placed her hand on his face. She stared at him and then leaned over and kissed Knives. She looked at him and smiled, then stood up. Knives came to his feet and wrapped his arms around Alicia, then pulled her to him. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, then kissed him.

Salus walked down the hall and heard Alicia giggling and she smiled. Then walked outside on the porch. She smiled and folded her arms as though she was satisfied about what was going on.

Vash looked out the window and Meryl walked into the kitchen, with their cooing son. Vash turned around and smiled as Meryl walked over to him.

" There's your daddy," Meryl said

Nicholas looked at Vash with his big blue green eyes. Vash lifted him into his arms and smiled.

" He's beautiful Meryl," Vash said

Nicholas stared at him and Meryl, then started to fall asleep in Vash's arms. Millie walked down the hall and saw Meryl and Vash with Nicholas.

" I have something for the baby," Millie said

Meryl and Vash looked over at Millie as she walked over. She presented a small box and Meryl reached for it. She looked at Vash and Vash waited for her to open it. Meryl opened the box and smiled.

" Are your sure about this Millie?" she asked

" I am, he would want it this way, after all he is named after him," Millie said

Meryl smiled and held out the cross that Wolfwood wore.

" We can always think of him when we see little Nicholas," Millie said

" Oh, Millie," Meryl said, " Thank you."

70 years later

Vita stood by a grave site and placed some flowers down.

" After, 20 years the planet has become plentiful just like the muses said," Vita said, " I wish you could see it. There's life after a great tragedy after all just like dad said. Oh, Dad says hi and so does Nicholas. Eternality, is a long time to live, for a new generation. Uncle Knives and Aunt Alicia have 6 kids and Salus and I have been doing our own research on our new race. Nicholas has taking up the duties that Mr. Wolfwood left behind. We see him occasionally ."

" Vita!" Salus' voice called

" Salus is able to hear and talk," Vita said

Salus walked over under the beautiful oak tree and smiled seeing Vita.

" Come on Vita," Salus said

" I'm almost done here," Vita said

" Alright," Salus said

Salus walked off and Vita knelt down and traced the grave carving. She set a picture of the family on the grave stone.

" I'll be back tomorrow, bye for now," Vita said

She walked off and Salus looked at Vita.

" When will Uncle Vash come back?" Salus asked

" I don't know, he said he needs time," Vita said, " He'll be back, don't forget there's always tomorrow."

Salus giggled and looked at the plentiful planet and sighed.

" Our own Eden, that's what Uncle Knives called it," Vita said, " So, it is an Eden and I get to watch it grow."

THE END: FINAL STORY OF THE OTHER TWO STORIES


End file.
